Desktop productivity software, such as a document authoring program, allows users to create, edit, and review various types of documents. One such program is the Word® document authoring application program from Microsoft® Corporation. When reviewing a document using a document authoring program, a user may frequently review specific portions of the document, as well as obtain a context of that specific portion with respect to overall document. Various steps may be required by the user to navigate the document, or otherwise obtain the context of the specific portion of the document. Depending on the size of the document, the type of device used, and other factors, this process can be time consuming. A faster, more intuitive approach for accomplishing this would facilitate users reviewing documents.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.